


Stars & Stripes & Steve & Bucky

by zetsubonna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lazulisong said:<br/>*antidepressant bros fist bump* yo if you've got time and it would cheer you up I would be super happy if you wrote a thing where like, bucky makes steve get dressed all nice for a night out all like I'M WRAPPING MY OWN PRESENT YAY and steve is like, you're lucky i'm actually in love with you, crazy person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars & Stripes & Steve & Bucky

”No.”

"Steve."

"No, Bucky."

"Please?"

"Nothing doing," Steve crossed his arms over his bare chest stubbornly.

"Baby," Bucky tried, switching tactics, pressing against his folded arms and trying to remember how to make a puppy dog face. "Please, baby?"

"Go to Hell," Steve said, because pet names went right to his dick and Bucky knew it, and he also knew Steve considered sweet talking him for anything less than actual sex over the line. He scowled when Bucky pouted out his bottom lip and threatened to say it again. “Two.”

"Three!" Bucky insisted. "Come on, Stevie, it’s 2014, live a little.”

"I do," Steve grumbled. "Look, you got me into the slacks, you got me into these- I hate these shoes. I’m going to be perfectly honest, I hate-"

"Steven Grant," Bucky said, trying to sound stern, "Your mother does’t care. She isn’t looking down from heaven crying because her boy is being an obstinate jerk, as always. Just- come on, Stevie.”

He sighed, shaking his head, and put on the shirt, tucking it in and leaving, as Bucky had persistently argued, the top three buttons open so his throat and part of his undershirt showed.

"Holy Hell," Bucky sighed happily, tilting his head to the side as he took him in. "Okay, buckle your belt, then I’ll put on my shirt. Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you in my mouth this bad."

"Oh my God!" Steve groaned, blushing. "That’s filthy, Buck. I ain’t going anywhere with you if you’re going to talk like that the whole time."

"You ain’t getting out of it now," Bucky said happily, pulling his shirt on and then untucking his hair from his collar. "Not after I got Miss Potts to make us reservations, paid for everything up front, and got us the best goddamn seats to the fireworks in the whole fuckin’ city. No deal, Rogers."

"I don’t understand why I’m dressing up for my birthday,” Steve grumbled, and then, just to be difficult, started tugging loose the buttons on his sleeves to expose his forearms. “I just wanted to have burgers on the roof and go to sleep.”

"I’ve wanted to take you on an actual goddamn date for your birthday since before I noticed I wanted to sleep with you, too," Bucky told him, flatly. "The date’s my present to me. The unwrapping I’m gonna give you when we get home is my other present to me.”

"What’s your present to me, then?" Steve asked, rolling his eyes.

Bucky grinned at him, snaking his arms around Steve’s waist and using the left to get him close enough to grind on. “Me.”

Steve snorted. “Already got you.”

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, nuzzling at his jaw. "So I got you a shitton of art supplies, half a dozen new sketchpads and a two month course on figure drawing. But the part where I’m actually going to get off my lazy ass and fuck you into the mattress tonight instead of layin’ back and doin’ my patriotic duty is part of it, too.”

"Oh my God, Bucky,” Steve groaned, going fully red in the face, neck and ears and dropping his eyes to his chest. “I can’t take you any goddamn where like this! You’re already hard.”

"Mmhm," Bucky agreed. "And if you think there’s gonna be any point tonight when I can remind you and I won’t, you’re totally daffy."

"I’m already daffy," Steve grunted, shoving at him. "I’m with you. Jerk.”


End file.
